zombie spawn
by freedomatsea
Summary: I received a prompt on Tumblr that was Livwell Zombie Babies. So this is what I give you.


"That is _physically_ impossible." Ravi said in that higher voice he got when he was exasperated. "Are you sure?"

"Well it's possible." Liv made a face and gestured to her stomach. She'd been hiding it for the past week few weeks. Thinking that _maybe_ she'd just eaten some brains that caused something _weird_ to happen. A distended stomach? Abdominal swelling?

 _Pregnancy_.

"How?" Ravi retorted, waving his arms like a madman.

"The typical way, I suppose. Sex happened and then… _this_." She looked down again. "Is it going to be a _zombie_ baby? Pale skin, bleach blonde hair, and a killer appetite for human brains?"

His hands went to his hips. "Well how am I supposed to know? The rats didn't help me predict _this_. In fact, the rats were more interested in eating their own kind than having _sex_ with them." He said it in such an offended tone, like the rats had robbed him of some perverse scientific joy. "Are you _sure_ you're pregnant?"

Liv crossed her arms across her chest. "As sure as one can be when she hasn't had a menstrual cycle in almost a year." She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean… Lowell and I didn't exactly think that two undead people, who live off the brains of dead people, needed to worry about having protected sex!"

"Have you told him?"

Liv scrunched up her face. "Yes. I mean, this is kind of hard not to notice." She gestured at her stomach again like it was some sort of foreign entity that had latched onto her. "What if it's some sort of life sucking parasite? What if I'm going to die… _again_?"

"Admittedly, one _could_ call a baby a parasite, if they were wanting to be incredibly critical." Ravi explained, stroking his chin, his gaze dropping to her stomach occasionally. "Though, with your undead state I'm not entirely certain how a life force would survive within you. You don't exactly have any source of nutrients, blood supply, anything that's vital for an infant's survival."

"Exactly." Liv shook her head. "I just don't get it. How could this be happening?"

Ravi snapped his fingers together. "Forgive me for prying, but how exactly does _sex_ work?"

She pressed her lips together as she eyed her friend. "Like regular sex. Only better. I guess." She screwed up her face. "I mean Lowell's _really_ good in bed."

Ravi held up his hand. "Spare me the gushy details you'd tell Peyton and tell me how it _works_."

She pursed her lips. "Uh? We kiss and get horny and then _boom_ sex happens."

He gave her a droll look. "More technical Liv."

"It's really not that different from human sex." She explained, thinking back to the last time the pair of them had been in bed together. "We both react pretty much exactly like how a not-so-zombie people do."

"Does he get a _hard-on_?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"For scientific reasons! How are dead people getting hard-ons Liv? You're dead. No blood flow."

She grimaced. "Wow. I actually hadn't even…" She sighed heavily. "So wait, does that mean he has like zombie sperm?"

"Zombie sperm?"

Liv's eyes lit up as she heard Lowell's voice.

"We're talking about your zombie sperm." Ravi said bluntly.

"Fascinating." Lowell chuckled as he stepped into the office, leaning against the doorframe. "Any ideas how you ended up with a zombie bun?"

Liv made a face. "No. Ravi's just been thoroughly questioning me about how sex works."

Lowell gave her friend a look, "That's gross."

"It's for science!" Ravi said exasperatedly. "Do you want me to figure out how you got her knocked up?"

"I mean, it's rather a moot point now, isn't it? She's pregnant." Lowell widened his eyes and pressed his lips together, looking somewhere at the wall above Liv's head. "There needs to be a zombie guide book. One that cautions zombies to wrap it before they tap it."

Liv laughed, moving to sit on the edge of her desk. "No glove, no love."

Ravi looked between them. "Wise words the two of you should have been thinking before you made yourself a little zombie love child."

Liv scrunched up her face, crossing her arms across her chest. "Little late for that advice Ravi. We're thinking of the future generations of pasty dead people." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to tell everyone that I'm getting fat."

"That is an excellent explanation." Ravi said dryly. "And what are you going to tell your mum when you pop out a baby in…"

"Like six months." Liv finished for him, looking down at her stomach. Lowell walked towards her, resting his hand gently on her shoulder. She reached up and covered his hand with hers. "So much for thinking we could just live it up like this."

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Lowell offered gently. "I've _actually_ always wondered if I'd make a good father." He said with a thoughtful look. "You know, I'm taking this surprisingly well. I once dated a girl who thought she was pregnant and I did not handle it well."

Liv arched a brow. "I don't want to hear about your past conquests." She scrunched up her nose.

"You're cute when you do that." Lowell said as he leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Get a room." Ravi said with a laugh. "Oh, wait. You already did that and it got you into this mess."

"I can still kick your ass." Liv said, looking past Lowell at Ravi. "Pregnant with zombie spawn or not."

Ravi threw his hands up in the air, "You're going to need someone to deliver that spawn. I think I might just be the only one qualified to deliver a zombie baby too."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you're not wrong about that."

"And just to throw this out there," Lowell started. "You're not going to use it for science experiments. If it's a healthy happy baby or otherwise." He gave the man a look. "It's bad enough I walked in here and heard you talking about my sperm."

Liv smirked a little. "Don't worry, I spared him the juicy details."

"Only because I told her not to gush about it. I don't want to hear about the other parts."

Lowell laughed, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the desk beside Liv. "I suppose it could be worse. He could want video footage from it."

Ravi clapped his hands together, "That's actually a genius idea. If you videotaped the process I would perhaps be able to figure out how it's possible for sex to occur between two people who haven't even got a half a pulse between them."

" _No_." Liv and Lowell said in unison.

"It was just an idea!" He threw his hands up again. "I am going to get back to work now."

"That's a good plan." Lowell said with a cross look. "Stop thinking about us having sex while you're at it."

Ravi left, muttering something to himself about how could he _not_ be intrigued by two dead people getting pregnant. He had a fair point, but that didn't mean either of them had to like the point that he was making.

"I guess we're just going to be playing this by ear."

"Are you really not going to tell your mum?"

She shrugged. "Undecided. If it comes out a zombie, I don't want her getting attached to it."

"Fair point."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "At least we're safe for another six months."

Liv gave him a look. "Tonight. I have to get back to work too."

"I should probably head out too." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll see you this evening."

 _Hot zombie boyfriend? Check. Zombie baby? Also check. Every zombie girl's nightmare._


End file.
